Imperfections
by NightHowl462
Summary: A horrible memory brings back long lost angst for one sensitive Titan. Only one person can help the pain go away. But what happens when that person starts to fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Nighthowl462. I've already written many Teen Titans stories. Here's another than I recently came up with. I hope you like it and please remember to review at the end!**

"Raven, I'm bored," Beast Boy complained, plopping down on the couch.

Raven, her nose in her book, said simply, "Then go do something."

"I don't have anything to do," said Beast Boy. He slumped down and crossed his arms over his lean stomach. Raven sighed and closed her book, placing it next to her. She turned her head and looked at Beast Boy. She noticed that he looked a little fatigued and tired. He blinked a few times and then looked up at Raven. "What?" he asked.

Raven replied, "You look really tired." Beast Boy shrugged and sighed. Then, it hit Raven. Today was the anniversary…. Of when Beast Boy claimed Terra told him things change. Raven sighed and asked, "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Beast Boy nodded and his hand flopped down and he played with the seams of his uniform. Today was a hard day for him. It's only been a year and he really did love Terra. "What did I do wrong?" He suddenly asked, looking down at the foor.

"Nothing," Raven said. "Don't even think that way, Beast Boy." She noticed that he didn't perk up or even acknowledge that she was right. He didn't do anything wrong; it was all Terra's fault.

His hand then traveled to his ear and then his fang. "Is it my ears? Or my fang? Or my skin?"

"No," Raven said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You did absolutely nothing wrong and you're fine the way you are. Terra made a mistake of letting you go." She meant it. Beast Boy was really special and anyone would be a fool for letting something as precious as him go.

Beast Boy then smiled and turned to Raven. "Thanks, Rae."

"It's Raven," Raven replied with a slight smile. As he got up to leave, Raven realized that his smile did not reach his eyes. His mouth was wide and his teeth showing, but his eyes remained dull. She sighed and watched his back retreat to the door and then him turn down the hallway. Cyborg then walked in and had a weird look on his face, stealing a glance at something down the hall.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but walked in with a smile. "Hey, Raven," He greeted. "What's wrong with B?" Cyborg went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator.

"He's sad," she replied. "Today's that day."

Cyborg lifted his head from the fridge and asked, "When Terra seemingly told him off?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. She picked up her book and went around the couch. "He looked really sad. He wanted to know if he did anything wrong."

Nodding, and taking a hamburger that he never finished out, Cyborg replied, "He looked sad when I saw him walking through the hallway." He placed the hamburger into the microwave and started it. Crossing his large, metallic arms, he said, "I asked him if he wanted to play Mega Monkeys and he said no."

"That's weird," Raven said. "He never gives up videogames. Not for anything."

Cyborg sighed and said, "He really loved her, Raven. She was just too stupid and mental to notice."

"I guess," Raven replied. Cyborg turned to take his lunch out from the fridge and Raven thought for a second. Maybe if she'd ask him to do something with her, he'd be more happy and realize that he already had friends who cared for him. Standing up, Raven said, "I'm going to go to my room. I'll talk to you later."

Waving goodbye, Cyborg continued to prepare his meal. The doors slid open and Raven turned, walking down the hallway. Her shoes tapped lightly on the rug as she made her way through the dimly lit hallways. Turning a few corners and going up some stairs, Raven finally made it to his room. She raised her pale hand and knocked on the door three times. She waited a few seconds, but nobody answered. Knocking once more, Raven started to get worried. "Beast Boy?" She called.

Then, she heard from his room, "One second!" A few seconds later, Beast Boy showed up at his door, looking as tired and depressed as before. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you want to go do something? Like maybe," Raven gulped, "Play videogames?" Beast Boy smiled a little and then the smile faded.

He slowly shook his head, "Sorry, Raven. I'm really busy with something and I don't feel like it today." With that, he shut the door and Raven stood there, completely confused.

"He really did say no to videogames," She whispered. Raising an eyebrow, Raven placed her book on the ground. She whispered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her body went through the door and she blended in with the darkness of the corner of his room.

Beast Boy was there, on his bed, facing a picture of Terra that sat on his desk. Next to him was a silver box that was shaped like a heart. Raven tried to keep as quiet as she could, making her breaths long and slow. Beast Boy said sadly to the picture, "Terra, you let me down. I don't know what I did wrong or why… but apparently something, because it messed you up."

He turned and picked up something next to him that Raven couldn't see. He put it near him and said, "This is for me being stupid," He slashed something, his body tensing. Raven narrowed her eyes, trying to see what he was doing. "And for being green," he slashed again, "and for having fangs," another slash, "and huge, pointy ears." He slashed again.

"I know that we could never be now, but I sure hoped so," He whispered. "This is for me being…" he sighed, "me… not perfect enough for you." He slashed something again and then leaned down, sobbing. Raven slowly stepped out from the dark and went closer to Beast Boy. "What are you doing?" He choked out.

Raven was caught. "I should be asking you the same question," She said. Then, she saw the knife that was covered with blood and his arm, with several cuts on it. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Beast Boy!"

"Don't tell the others," He said, not looking at her. "I deserve this, I don't deserve to be healthy if I messed up Terra." Raven was about to protest, but Beast Boy said, "And don't say I that I didn't. I did. Ever since she thought I told you guys about her problems, and she ran off… and I let her go, it was my fault. All of it."

Raven had enough. She ripped the knife from his hand and yelled, "Beast Boy, you're an idiot! Why would you result to this!?" She pointed to the knife. Then, she threw the knife into his garbage can. Leaning in, she sat down next to him and reached for his arm. Beast Boy flinched at her aura, but then the cuts were healed and his arm looked fine.

"You can't tell the others," he said.

Shaking her head, Raven said, "You're nuts, Beast Boy. Of course I'm going to tell, this is crazy."

"But, it's the only way," Beast Boy said, finally looking her in the eye. "I'm a horrible person."

Raven groaned and said, "Beast Boy… no you're not." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a hero. People depend on you to help us save the city. You're smarter than you think, you're handsome-," "And green…" He whispered.

Sighing, Raven said, "There's nothing wrong with being green."

Jumping up, Beast Boy yelled. "Yes there is!" He turned and said, "Do you know what people ask me when they see me? They ask if I'm permanently sea sick! I was asked if I chewed grass when I was a kid and then I was asked if I was half green bean!" He turned and faced Raven, tears streaming down his face. "And not only am I not good looking, but I'm a horrible friend. I let her sacrifice her life. I let her go and be brainwashed by Slade and I didn't try to get her out of there before I fought her. I-,"

"Just shut up," Raven said.

Beast Boy asked, "What?"

"Shut up," Raven said again. She stood and faced Beast Boy. Only now did she realize that he grew a little. He was about her height now. If not, taller. She looked into his eyes and said, "You are not a horrible friend. Who cheered me up after Malchior? Who gave me that lucky nickel during the Trigon incident? Who wants to make me smile all the time?" Raven looked him even deeper into the eyes, finding things she'd never thought she'd see. Regret, sadness and angst. Clearing her throat, she answered, "You."

Beast Boy felt tears start again and he sat back down on his bed, but missed, sliding to the floor. Raven sat next to him and rubbed his back. Then, he looked up for a second and then collapsed on her, hugging her. She did the only thing she could think necessary for that moment; hug back. Beast Boy whispered, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Promise me that you will never pick up that knife again," Raven said.

Beast Boy slowly said, "Okay." Raven smiled, thinking that he meant it. Little did she know, his fingers were crossed.

**And that's chapter 1! Enjoy the rest of Imperfections. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity…**

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room after comforting him for an hour straight. Picking up her book that she left out there, she turned and went straight for Robin's room. She couldn't just sit there while Beast Boy was in depression. Robin had a right to know about what was happening to his teammate. Raven raised her hand and knocked on the door. The door slid open and Robin stood there. "Hey," He greeted with a smile.

"This is no smiling matter," Raven began. "We need to talk." She pushed him in and closed the door.

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Raven, what's going on?"

"Beast Boy's in trouble," Raven said.

Shocked, Robin asked, "With who?"

"With himself," Raven said. She continued with a sad look, "Today's the anniversary of the day Terra said things change and left him forever. He believes that if he'd have done something before she ran off and found Slade, maybe she'd still be here. He thinks it's his entire fault."

Robin shook his head, mouth open. "That's horrible," He muttered.

"That's not all," Raven continued, "He thinks he's ugly. He doesn't like himself. He sliced a cut in his arm for every bad thing about him." Robin gasped and he sat down on his computer desk chair.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Wow… I can't believe that happened… And to Beast Boy."

"Yes, it's not good," Raven agreed. "Cyborg already knows something's up but he doesn't know about the cutting. Beast Boy didn't want me to tell anyone." Raven sighed and massaged her temple with her free hand.

Robin said, "Well, what are we going to do about this?"

"I could be his psychiatrist," Raven suggested. She crossed her arms and hugged her book to her chest. "I guess I help him. He appreciates me," Raven said. Then, she felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. _He appreciates me…_ The words replayed into Raven's head and she smiled a little.

Thinking for a second, Robin nodded. "Alright," he said, "You'll convince him to stop cutting and try to get him to see that he's a good guy?"

"Yes," Raven said.

Robin stood and said, "Alright. You'll be Beast Boy's psychiatrist." Raven nodded and Robin dismissed her. _I'll start today. I'd better go see if he's okay. _Raven kept walking down the hallway and didn't even wait for him to answer. She opened the door and gasped with rage.

"BEAST BOY!" She yelled. Beast Boy was holding the knife an inch above his wrist. Raven jumped towards him grabbed the knife with her aura. She tossed the knife out of the window and clutched his wrist. Luckily, he didn't do anything yet. Raven threw his wrist down and turned around. The lights flickered off and exploded. She turned around and said as calmly as she could, "Why did you break your promise?"

Beast Boy turned away and didn't answer. Raven asked louder, "Why did you break your promise, Beast Boy!?" He didn't look at her. Raven stepped forward and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face her. He just stared at her with a guilty look, his green eyes wide with sorrow. Raven looked deeply into them and then time suddenly stopped. _Wow, his eyes are so gorgeous. _

Waking up from her daydream, Raven dropped her hand, her face still angry. "I just can't believe you. You promised me..."

Beast Boy sighed and looked up at Raven with a sad expression. "Look at me, Rae…" Raven looked up at him questioningly. "What do you see?"

"I see Beast Boy," Raven answered simply.

Sighing and turning his head, Beast Boy said, "And that's what I don't want people to see. I hate when people look at me and see only a green lima bean with fangs and pointy ears. I want to be normal…"

"But, you are normal;" Raven said, taking his hand in hers, "on the inside. And your fangs and green skin make you who you are. It makes you special."

Beast Boy didn't turn to look at her. Raven peered at the clock which read three. Wow it was already three in the afternoon? "Beast Boy, are you hungry?" She asked.

"No," Beast Boy said. His stomach suddenly rumbled and Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand to slap his stomach. "Shut up," he whispered to it.

Raven giggled slightly at him. Beast Boy's head shot up, his eyes wide open. "Did you just laugh?"

Shrugging, Raven nodded. "It was funny," She responded. She thought Beast Boy would take some good from her laugh, but he didn't. Beast Boy thought to himself, _If Raven thinks it's funny when my stomach rumbles, maybe I should make it rumble more often… I'll just eat less. Then my stomach will rumble and Raven'll laugh. Perfect. _

"So are you hungry?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shook his head. Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Why don't you come with me to that new Italian pizza place downtown?"

Beast Boy sighed. He couldn't resist Raven, she was such a great friend. "Fine," He replied after a second. "But I'm just going to eat a salad."

"That's fine, as long as you eat something, because your stomach can be really noisy," Raven commented with a slight smirk. Beast Boy's stomach rumbled once more and Raven chuckled again. Beast Boy followed Raven out the door. Raven quickly told Cyborg, who was still in the commonroom, that they were going out for a while. Then, they went.

While Raven asked for a table, Beast Boy examined himself in the mirror near the enterance. It didn't matter that they were in costume, because it was a casual restaurant, but it did matter to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sucked in his stomach and stood up straight. He then let it out and poked it. Even though he was stick thin, he only saw weight that needed to be lost. Sighing to himself, he thought, _Maybe that's another reason Terra left. She didn't want to date a fat guy. _Beast Boy felt tears build up in his eyes, but he quickly turned away from the mirror and looked at Raven. Raven started to follow the waitress and Beast Boy quickly joined her. The table was far in the back and the menus were handed to them.

Beast Boy quickly scanned, but placed it down after and watched Raven. Raven was looked at the pizza toppings. She then decided and placed her menu down. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Tomorrow will be a new day and you don't have to think about Terra."

"I guess," Beast Boy said. "I really miss her…" He placed his hands on the table and held them together.

Raven reached out and placed her hand on his. She felt an strange spark when they touch and quickly took back her arm, as if she really was shocked. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, there was something on your glove," Raven replied, not looking at him.

Beast Boy shrugged and said, "Okay." Raven placed her hands under the table and held them together. She looked down at the hand she touched Beast Boy with and blushed slightly. _Oh Azar… _She thought, _Haven't you learned from Malchior?? Ugh… here we go again. _

**So there was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Onward!**

_Ugh… here we go again. _"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, "Are you okay?"

Raven asked, "What?"

"Well, you were kind of acting weird. You touched my hand, jumped back into your seat and now you're just staring into space," Beast Boy responded, reaching out. He quickly took off his glove and placed a hand on her forehead. "You're kind of warm," He said.

She shook her head, making his hand fall back down, "I'm not the one that we should be worrying about. It's you," she said, "Now, tell me again why you're so sad?" She waited for him to answer.

Slowly, his expression changed from worry to sorrow. He looked out the window at the people walking down the street. "It's just… I feel like if I did something, Terra would be here with me… I miss her. Maybe she didn't like me in the first place. Maybe she thought I was ugly? Maybe she hated my skin and ears… even though I thought chicks dig the ears…" He said. He raised a hand to his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Raven watched suspiciously as he looked down at it and sighed. "I deserve this because I'm ugly and a horrible friend."

Raven stood up suddenly and people around the restaurant looked at her. Raven ignored them and narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not, Beast Boy," She said. She took a seat again and looked Beast Boy in the eyes. Beast Boy leaned back a little as she leaned forward on the table. They were about three inches away from each other and Beast Boy listened as she said, "You're _so_ not. Not ever. Don't ever let _anyone_ tell you that." Then, she leaned back just as the waitress came to ask for their orders.

"Yes, I would like the personal pizza please. And Beast Boy-," Raven was interrupted as the waitress gasped.

Beast Boy looked up at her nervously. "_You're_ Beast Boy?" She asked. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. Her mouth went into a frown and she whispered to Raven, "He's a lot uglier in person." With that, she cracked her gum and walked away, not bothering to ask his order. Beast Boy stood up abruptly and ran out of the restaurant. Raven got up and looked around for the waitress. She found the blond girl and walked up to her.

"Hey," She called. The waitress turned.

She asked cockily, "Yes, Ma'am. Can I help you?"

"How dare you," Raven said. She yelled, "How dare you tell someone that their ugly! That's so horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know that I'm not coming _here_ anymore." The waitress huffed and Raven turned, running to go find Beast Boy, completely ignoring the fact that she completely ruined the restaurant because of her outburst. She called his name loudly and looked around the city streets.

Suddenly, she sensed something in an alley. She stopped to listen. Some guys were harassing someone. "Hah! Look at that. Some superhero you are," Someone laughed.

Raven turned and ran into the alley. She found some thugs cornering someone. "Beast Boy?"She asked. The thugs turned and all gasped. Their eyes widened and they ran off, yelping. Raven then saw just a random kid in a superhero costume. Sighing, she turned and kept trying to look for Beast Boy.

Back in the alley, the kid looked down at the green rat next to him. The rat turned back into Beast Boy and the boy asked, "Why did you hide?"

"I'm too ugly for anyone to see," he responded. The boy looked up at Beast Boy, who was tearing.

Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew off. "Bye Bye, Beast Boy!" The little kid yelled, waving up at him.

The wind hit Beast Boy's wings as he flew towards Titan's Tower. He had to get out of here. He had to get somewhere that nobody could see him or find him; somewhere hidden. He landed on the roof and ran down to his room. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone as he sharply turned the corners of the hallways. The door slid open and he ran in, grabbing a bag. He threw in anything he could find, notebooks, pictures of the team, extra clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste and then he came across something that just made his day that much worse. He picked up the picture of Terra and him. She was laughing and hugging him while he made faces at the camera. He threw down the picture frame, causing the glass to shatter and scatter on the floor. He sunk down to the ground and sobbed.

He hid his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Raven was there, he didn't see, but he just knew. He reached up one hand and took her's, still crying. Raven sat down next to him and watched as he cried. She's never seen him this broken before. It almost made her want to cry. Beast Boy then shifted over and leaned his head on her shoulder. Raven's stomach flipped and she looked down at him. He was still crying…

Raven tried her best to ignore the tingling in her chest while she asked, "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy looked up at her, his teary green eyes locking with her's. He started to nod, but then he shook his head and collapsed again into her arms. Raven rubbed his back and hugged him. No words needed to be said, Raven just held him.

After about ten minutes, Beast Boy finally got up and wiped his eyes. Then, there was a knock at the door. Starfire's sweet voice asked, "Beast Boy? You are present?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, his voice slightly quivering.

Starfire heard the hesitation and asked, "You are well? You do not sound so happy."

"I'm fine," Beast Boy answered.

Then, Starfire said, "I have heard about your reason for sadness, friend. Please, do not think about her anymore. She is not important."

"I'll be fine," Beast Boy answered. Starfire sighed and walked away. Turning to Raven, Beast Boy said, "Thanks…" Raven got up and walked over to him, hugging him once more.

She whispered, "Anytime."

"Thanks so much for everything. You're my best friend," Beast Boy said. Raven smiled and this and then frowned. _Yeah… best FRIEND…._

**That was chappie 3. Hope your enjoying it. REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Beast Boy?" Raven called. She knocked on his door. A few seconds after, the door slid open revealing a tired looking Beast Boy. "Hey," She greeted with a small smile.

He smiled back and let her in. His room was so messy that it scared Raven. Trying her best to ignore it, she looked down at the new mirror she got. "I got you something," Raven said. She turned around and handed him the mirror. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of the mirror.

"What's it for?" He asked. Raven smiled and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She whispered, "Look in it." He reluctantly looked at himself in the mirror. "What do you see?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I see…. Me." He continued, "I see a green boy with no place in the world… He's lost and looking for someone to tell him that he'll be okay." Raven looked into the mirror as well, causing her nose to be right at his neck. She could smell his amazing forest scent.

"I see a wonderful green boy who is as natural as can be. He is smart and brave and just amazing," Raven said. Beast Boy looked down and turned around slowly. He was face to face with Raven, watching her violet eyes shine.

He hesitantly asked, his voice quivering, "Do you really mean that?" Raven nodded, locking eyes with him. Beast Boy felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked down at the mirror in his hand and then back at Raven. Raven watched as he quickly threw it on the bed and ran to her, hugging her tightly. She jumped slightly and then hugged back. "Thank you," Beast Boy whispered. They parted, now facing each other. Raven felt herself blush as Beast Boy slowly leaned in. They were about an inch away when Beast Boy's communicator sprang to life and rang.

They both opened their eyes and jumped back. Raven turned and listened as Beast Boy turned on his communicator. "Hello?" He asked. "What?" He sounded really amazed. "No way! I don't believe this! Of course! Yeah! Okay, see ya."

Beast Boy laughed happily and ran to the door. Before he left, he turned to Raven and said, "Rae! That was Terra! She's back!" With that, he turned and ran out into the hallway, leaving Raven alone. She watched for about thirty seconds. Then, Beast Boy ran back in and stopped right in front of her. He pecked her cheek lightly and then ran out to find his Terra. Raven felt her heart sink to her stomach, weighing her down to the floor. She sunk down and looked at her hands. They were so close… it was only a matter of seconds before they'd be kissing. Raven sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why…." She whispered. Looking up to the ceiling, she yelled, "Why did you have to come back!?" The light bulbs exploded and Raven felt tears build up in her eyes. She shook her head and the tears spilled out, dripping to the floor. "WHY YOU DIRTY BITCH!?" Raven screamed and the whole tower shook with her rage as she stood and sobbed uncontrollably. Turning, she ran out of Beast Boy's room and down the hall. She made it to her room before she collapsed to the floor in tears. Her fist pounded the rug as she sobbed into it. The windows broke and glass poured everywhere. The arms on her clock spun around the face and her mirror fell, smashing into thousands of tiny pieces.

Raven sat up and screamed to the sky. The lightning outside only added to her frustration as she stood up and flew out the window. She soared through the winds to Terra's old cave. Landing on the rocky ground, Raven walked up to the cave, still crying. She gasped when she saw a green figure run up to a blonde. That was them. They were meeting here? Out of all places? As Beast Boy let her go, Raven noticed suddenly that Terra definitely got plastic surgery on her chest. She was now possibly a D-cup. Her makeup was overdone and she looked like a huge slut. No wonder she was running back to Beast Boy! She needed someone to support her!

Raven tried to calm herself down as she made her way over to the couple. "Terra," Raven said. Terra gasped and smiled at Raven.

"Raven! How are you!?" Terra asked.

Feeling her eye twitch slightly, Raven said, "I should be asking you that. Spend all your money on plastic surgery?"

Terra frowned and narrowed her eyes. "No," She responded, "As a matter of fact, they just grew in."

"Oh yeah, well, congrats to you," Raven hissed.

Terra crossed her arms, "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Raven asked. "_You're_ my problem! I'm just so pissed that you leave Beast Boy for a whole year after telling him you didn't want to see him ever again! Now here you are. I'm just so annoyed that Beast Boy is still falling for you; a stupid, blonde, slutty, boobalicious bimbo!" Terra gasped at Raven.

Terra growled, "How dare you!" She walked up to Raven and said, "At least I'm not an evil demon like you! I have feelings!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven turned to Beast Boy.

Terra laughed and said, "You're not getting any sympathy from him! He's somewhere else. This Beast Boy's a fake," She laughed as the Beast Boy holograph disappeared. Raven gasped and looked back at Terra. "Don't worry, he's not the one I want. It's you."

Beast Boy walked to the High School and looked around for Terra. She was nowhere to be seen. He raised an eyebrow and tapped some girl on her shoulder. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Have you seen a blond girl about," He put out his hand to her height, "yay high?"

The girl shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't." Beast Boy sighed and turned, walking back to the Tower. Maybe she left early. Taking out his communicator, he called Raven.

Raven picked up her communicator and whispered, "Be quiet! I'm playing prisoner…" She looked around.

"Where are you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven gasped and looked around for Terra. Raven did her best to talk into the communicator, since her hands were handcuffed to the wall. Terra was somewhere, preparing Raven's murder. "With your psychotic girlfriend! She's going to kill me!" Raven felt herself get anxious, "Please help me…"

"Where are you now?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven felt a tear fall as Terra's footsteps could be heard coming. "Terra's cave. Hurry!" She quickly sat on the communicator, turning it off and looking up at Terra, who was walking in to the cave. Terra turned to Raven and smirked. She walked to the center of the cave and created a huge gaping hole.

"You know," Terra said, "I'm making this easy for me… I'll just drop you in and quickly cover the hole. Easy…"

Terra turned and dragged Raven over. Lifting her to the side of the hole, Terra crossed her arms and looked down at Raven. "Any last words?"

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked.

Bending down to get to Raven's level, Terra responded nastily, "You stole Beast Boy from me. He was mine and only mine."

"Then, why'd you leave him?"

Terra frowned and kicked Raven's side, causing her to lose balance and fall down the hole. Raven screamed to the top of her lungs, "BEAST BOY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" She tried to fly up, but Terra closed the opening and Raven banged her head on the hard earth. She was falling fast and it was dark. For all she knew, this hole could lead all the way to the core of the Earth. Her head was spinning from the hit and she felt her eyes closing. She whispered, "Beast Boy…" and then everything was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy sprinted into the cave as a cheetah and quickly formed back into himself. He saw Terra, standing there looking very happy. "Terra?" He asked.

Terra turned to Beast Boy and she smiled widely. "Beast Boy!" She said. Running up to him, she planted a kiss on his lips. Beast Boy pushed her away and stared at her.

"You're different," He said. "Like really, really different."

Smirking, Terra went to kiss him again. But, Beast Boy's hand blocked her before she could get to him. "Where's Raven?" He asked. Terra frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why does it matter, BB?" She asked, "We're together now and that's all that matters."

Shaking his head, Beast Boy said, "No. Where's Raven?" Terra frowned and her eyes turned yellow.

"She's gone and you still care about her!?" She yelled. She threw down her fists, causing the earth behind her to tremble and erupt upwards. Through the dust and all, Beast Boy could vaguely see a limp body.

He yelled, "Raven!" Running as fast as he could through the cave, he made it to her body. Lifting her up, he looked at her pale face. "Rae…" He whispered. Narrowing his eyes, he placed her gently down and turned to Terra. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, BB! I just showed her how to stay away from other girl's men," She responded as she walked up to him, her hips swaying.

He looked up and yelled, "So, throwing her into the center of the earth is how you do that!?" Angry and out of control of his sanity, Beast Boy ran up and slapped Terra's cheek. Terra's head swung to the side and she put a hand up to her cheek. Turning back to Beast Boy, Terra swung her fist back and punched his cheek hard, sending him to the floor.

Walking up to Beast Boy, Terra asked, "What has that witch done to you? What kind of spell does she have you under?"

Standing up and feeling his pupils shrink, Beast Boy responded with a growl, "Her spell." Then he leapt forward, feeling his body grow fur and become three times its size. He roared with anger and Terra gasped. He grabbed her body and roared into her face. Terra's eyes widened and she was frozen out of terror. Beast Boy threw Terra out into the forest and roared as a beastly way of saying 'and don't come back'. Then, he turned and morphed back into himself. Running back to Raven, he knelt beside her and watched as her body floated, healing itself.

"Oh, Rae," Beast Boy whispered, wiping blood off her forehead from a head wound. "I'm so sorry… I've been selfish and ignorant this whole time and didn't notice how you really felt about me…." He picked up her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "And how I felt about you…" Leaning down, he gently kissed her cheek. "I didn't eat because I wanted your attention. I only _pretended_ to cut that time you caught me after you asked me to stop because I wanted you there to hold. I'm not saying that I pretended this whole time, but I did a little because I wanted you there…"

Sighing, Beast Boy picked up Raven's body and walked out of the cave, making his way down the mountain. Talking to a body wasn't going to help. He had to get Raven to Titans Tower so she could fully heal. Thinking about what he said, Beast Boy looked down at Raven, only to cause him to almost have a heart attack. There she lay, looking up at him with beautiful violet eyes, her lips slightly smiling. He stopped walking and before she could say anything, Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her. Raven jumped out of surprise and leaned into the kiss. Her hair spun around her head and a few trees fell, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. After a few seconds, they parted and Beast Boy looked down at Raven.

"How?" He asked.

Raven said weakly, "Not fully healed, but I heard what you said… I was half awake. Beast Boy, is that true?"

"Well, I kissed you didn't I?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

Shaking her head, Raven said, "No. I get that you like me. I meant about the whole pretending to cut to get me attention." Beast Boy gulped and let her down. She swayed and then Beast Boy lifted her again.

"Well," He said, "Only kind of."

Raven narrowed her eyes and hit Beast Boy's forehead lightly, "You idiot…"

"But, I'm your idiot?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven responded, "That was so corny…"

"I know," Beast Boy whispered before leaning down to kiss his Raven again. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. They were happy and that's all that mattered. And plus, Beast Boy wasn't depressed anymore. He had Raven and he was as happy as can be.

Out in the forest, Terra woke up from her unconsciousness and gasped. She remembered the hideous Beast that was her Beast Boy. Getting up and dusting her clothes off, Terra looked down at her chest and frowned. She ran a hand down her shirt and threw all the socks out. Then, she froze, hearing something near her. Turning, she saw a tree hit the ground behind her, almost hitting her. Terra gasped and jumped back. Past the broken branches, Terra could clearly make out two Titans kissing each other passionately. Growling, Terra clenched her fists together as she watched them go.

"I'll get you my pretty," Terra hissed, smirking psychotically, "and your little green bean, too." Then, she turned and laughed up to the sky, which roared with revenge.

"What was that?" Raven asked. She heard the laughing. But, thunder struck just after it. Beast Boy shrugged and Raven said, "Maybe it's just thunder. Come on, I need to rest more." Beast Boy smiled and continued to walk down the path to Titans Tower.

Beast Boy said, "I was so stupid. I was obsessing over a demon, when in reality, I had an angel all along." Raven blushed and looked out to the sky, which was thundering and lightning with hatred and sorrow. Something was coming, but she just couldn't figure out what. Terra was gone, as far as she knew, and there was no one else to threaten them. What could it be?" Ignoring the feeling, Raven leaned her head on Beast Boy's chest and closed her eyes, enjoying his beautiful nature-like scent. She knew she loved him. Doesn't matter what he thought his imperfections were, because she thought his imperfections were perfection.

**WHOOO! I FINISHED! So, this is only the beginning, people. There's a sequel coming, just saying. *Wink, wink* O_o I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the Saga. Yes, a saga. There will be more!!! I command it so! :) REVIEW!**

**Ahh yes, I would also like to thank all of wonderful reviewers! Here's some recognition to the ones who kept reviewing! **

**-DarkRapture**

**-Wolvmbm**

**-Melanie Swirls**

**-Rosalind2013**

**Thank you all so, so much! Your reviews made me so happy every time I read one; especially my new friend, Rosalind, who speaks of weird things. (LOL)**


End file.
